In the past, pallets have been used for shipping packages and objects, which have been typically constructed of rough wood. Some have been used that have been presswood, plastic, and aluminum. Wood pallets typically allow for forklift movement of the pallets and their loads. Some allow forklift access from two opposed sides, and are said to provide 2-way forklift access. Others provide 4-way forklift access. Some have been made “nestable,” or able to be nested one on top another for ease of stacking Some have integrated sidewalls to become containers, and have been collapsible and stackable. Some are made specifically for 55 gallon drums, others specifically for sheetfed press runs, rolls of film, paper and the like, and still others for television display panels. Some are less sturdy, for limited use, and others more sturdy, for extended use. Numerous remain wood pallets of conventional construction.
With wood pallets, and even the ones more “high tech,” some shipments suffer greatly with shipment damage. This is especially true with many goods packaged in paperboard and small flute corrugated boxes and cartons, often called folding and folded cartons. The goods in such cartons include many consumer products, from medicines and pharmaceuticals, to foods such as breakfast cereals, pasta and chocolates, through toys, consumer electronics and automotive parts. In these boxes, many products have been damaged and their boxes crushed from forklift damage and their own weight when overstacked. As a result, needs have existed over years and decades for shipping systems that provide improved transportation for more fragile loads such as paperboard loads. The needs include ease of loading and unloading, as well as greater heights of loads without self imposed crushing, and the like.
The improved shipping system of this invention was specifically developed to minimize or potentially eliminate crushing, bowing and other damage issues. Increasing the volume of the trailer occupied without fear of having damaged or crushed products is an added benefit that can result in significant freight cost reductions.